Fairy tales
by KonekoNiciSanne
Summary: Here I will write and twist the old fairy tales with the help of my muses and some Harry Potter characters will contain het, yaoi and possibly yuri if my muses allow. Pairings and warnings will be posted at the start of every chapter. If you want a special fairy tale or a special pairing PM me and I will try to write it.
1. Snow-White and Rose-Red

**This is the start of a series my muse likes to call lets inspire you to not write anything else. Oh well, pairing will be Luna/Harry and Ginny/Neville.**

There was once a poor man called Remus, who lived in a small cottage away from the nearby village in the woods. In front of the cottage was a garden and on either side of the door stood two rose-trees, one was white as snow and the other was red as blood. Remus had adopted two girls who were like the rose-trees, they were called Luna and Ginny, nicknamed Snow-White and Rose-Red. They were good, happy, busy, cheerful and helpful as any child could be and Remus loved them with all his heart. Even though the children were together always they were quite different, Snow-White was more gentle and quiet than Rose-Red. She loved to sit inside with Remus and read, help with the house-work and walk through the small field by the house to pick wildflowers. Rose-Red loved nothing better than run around the forest and meadows catching butterflies and finding berries when the seasons were right.

The girls never let one go far without the other following soon after, and when Snow said "We will never leave each other," Rose answered "Never as long as we live," and Remus always added "What one has she must share with the other."

They were often seen running about the forest where they gathered herbs, berries and fruits; no wild creature did them any harm, but came close to them. The hares would eat carrots from their hands, unicorns would graze beside them, stags would leap beside them and birds would sing with them when the girls sang. The girls were never hurt in the forest, and if they were out too late they simply found a patch of moss or a pile of leaves, lay down beside each other and sleep till morning. Remus knew this and never worried when they did stay out.

One morning after they had spent the night in the forest and dawn woke them, the saw a woman sitting beside them she had a green dress on, vines wrapped around her waist and flowers adorned her hair. She stood and smiled at them but she never spoke, she waved and walked into the forest gently petting a unicorn as she walked past it.

When the girls looked around they noticed that they had fallen asleep on a cliff with a steep drop only a few feet away, and if they had walked further they would surely have fallen down and gotten hurt. They hurried home and told Remus about it and he said gently "She is the spirit of the forest and she watches over all who respects her trees, animals and plants. She will always protect you my dear daughters."

Luna and Ginny kept the little cottage tidy and clean. In the summer Ginny took care of the house and every morning she placed a bouquet of flowers on Remus' nightstand before he got up, in the bouquet she always made sure to pick at least one red and one white rose from the rose-trees. In the winter Luna would light the fire, hang the kettle for tea and cook breakfast. In the cold winter evenings when snow fell and muted the world around them, Remus would say "Go my snow and bolt the door." and then they sat by the fire and Remus would read to them, herbology, astronomy, runes and stories. The two girls listened as they sat and carted the wool, span, knitted and sowed. Close by them laid a kneazle by Luna and an owl sat upon a perch behind Ginny. Never could one find a more peaceful place in winter. But as sure as all children grow up things change.

It was a cold winter evening, as they were all settling around the fire, someone knocked on the door. Remus said "Ginny hurry, open the door it must be a poor traveller who is seeking shelter From this biting cold."

Ginny hurried and pushed the bolt back, thinking about the poor person stuck in that horrible weather, but it was not a traveller it was a great black bear that looked through the door. Ginny screamed in fright and jumped back, the kneazle hissed, the owl flapped his wings and Luna hurried behind Remus.

The bear growled gently "Don't be afraid of me, I will not hurt you! I am cold and only wish to warm myself by your fire."

"Poor bear," Remus said "lie down by the fire, but be careful not to burn your fur." he smiled as the bear walked gently in and laid down, "Girls come out the bear is good and will not harm you," they closed the door and stood beside Remus looking at the bear, "This is my daughters Luna also called Snow-white and Ginny called Rose-red"

The bear hummed and said "Help me get the snow out of my fur children." Luna hurried over and got the broom she swept the hide clean of snow, while Ginny rubbed a towel on his coat to remove the worst moisture, the bear growled and stretched out on the floor comfortably. The girls didn't wait long before they began to play with their guest. They tugged on his fur rolled him over and laid on him, he accepted it all in good cheer but when they got to rough he said:

"Careful children, careful, Snow-white, Rose-red,

Will you beat your lover dead."

When it was bedtime and the girls went to bed, Remus said to the bear, "You can stay here by the fire, and you will be safe from the cold and bad weather."

The bear thanked him and slept there when morning came the two children let him out and he walked across the snow to the forest. After that night the bear came by every evening at the same time, he laid himself by the fire, and let the children amuse themselves with him as much as they wanted, but always when they got to rough he would say:

"Careful children, careful, Snow-white, Rose-red,

Will you beat your lover dead."

They all got so used to the bear that the bolt was never fastened before their big black friend had arrived. When spring came and everything outside was green, the bear said to Luna one morning "Now I must go, and I will not return before summer is over."

"Where are you going dear bear?" she asked while gently hugging him.

"I must go to guard my treasures from the evil dwarfs. In the winter when the earth is frozen and too hard to dig in they stay in their burrows and cannot work their way through, but now when the sun warms the earth, they come out to pry and steal, and when they have something in their hand or in their caves it never sees daylight again."

Luna was sad to see him go but she still unbolted the door and let him out, he hurried past her but some of his fur caught on the bolt and some of his fur was torn off, to Luna it seemed as if she had seen gold under his fur, but she dismissed it. She waved at the bear and wished him well; he was soon behind the trees.

A short while after Remus called the two girls to him "Will you two go and get some firewood?" they both nodded and walked to the forest. They walked for a while before they saw a big tree lying across the path, and close by there was something jumping up and down beside the tree. As they came nearer they saw that it was an old dwarf with a long white beard. The end of his beard were caught in a crevice in the tree, the little man was jumping backwards and forwards like a dog leached to a post.

He glared at the girls with bright red eyes and spat, "Why do you just stand there? Can't you see I need your help?"

Ginny walked closer "What is the problem little man?" she asked gently

"You stupid goose, I wanted to split the tree so I could get the wood for cooking, and I had gotten a wedge in and it slipped out the tree closed so quickly that I could not get my beautiful beard out, now it is caught and I can't get away, and you laugh you silly fish. How i hate little repulsive girls"

The girls tried very hard but no matter what they tried, the beard was stuck, "I can run home and get help." Ginny offered

"You senseless goose," the dwarf snarled, "why would you get someone, there are already to many big folk here as it is. Can you really not do any better?"

"Patience is a virtue," Luna said gently, "I will help you." she then pulled her scissors out of the pocket in her apron, and cut the end of off the beard.

As soon as the dwarf was free he took the bag which lay by the tree, lifted it onto his back, while grumbling to himself, "Rude people, cutting off a piece of my fine beard. Bad luck on you both!" he walked off without looking at the children.

Sometime after on a beautiful day the girls were on their way to the river to catch some fish for their dinner. But when they came upon the river, they saw a little figure jumping towards the water, as if it was going to leap into the water. They ran towards it and found the dwarf.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked teasingly "You are not going to swim in the dangerous currents are you?"

"I'm not a fool!" the dwarf cried "Do you not see that the fish is going to pull me in?" the little man had wanted to catch a fish and had been sitting on a rock, when a wind blew and twisted his beard into the fishing line, just as a big fish took the bait and the small man didn't have the strength to pull the fish to shore so it pulled and pulled the dwarf to the water. He had tried to hold onto the rock, reeds and bushes but nothing helped he had been forced to follow the movements of the fish, and now he was in danger of being dragged into the water.

The girls came just in time, they held him tight and tried to pull his beard loose but they could not get him free the beard was stuck. Luna nodded and brought out her scissors and cut off the beard, when the dwarf saw the beard disappear he screamed "You stupid fish, Is that civil to disfigure a man's face like this? Was it not enough for you to clip the end of my beard, you brat? Now you have cut off the best part of it, I can't be seen like that by my people. I wish you to hell!" then he took a sack of pearls and without another word he dragged it away and disappeared behind a stone.

Then a warm summer morning the two girls were out playing and running with the unicorns, they noticed a great eagle circling above and it swooped down they heard a shrill cry. They hurried forward into a small clearing the eagle landed behind a big rock and the cry was heard again, they saw that it was the dwarf and the eagle had seized him and was about to take off with him.

The children ran over and grabbed the little man; they pulled with all their might and kept it up so long that the eagle let his prey go.

The dwarf recovered quickly and cried "Could you not have been more careful?"

"You could be grateful that we got here in time" Ginny said

"Or be thankful that you are safe on the earth and not in a nest" Luna smiled

"You silly girls you have ruined my coat and the pockets, you clumsy creatures."

He then picked up his sack of precious stones and walked away to his burrow. The girls, who by now knew that the dwarf would never thank them, shrugged and continued with the unicorns running by their side.

As the two crossed a meadow on their way home later that afternoon, they surprised the dwarf, who had emptied his bag and had scattered the precious stones in a clear spot, as he didn't think anyone would be out so late. The sun shone on the stones making them shine and glitter, the colours were so beautiful that the children stood and stared at them.

"Why do you stand gaping there?" the dwarf cried horrified, his face became beet red. "Curse you both to hell and I wish you would die..." the dwarf continued to curse at them in rage.

He was still cursing when a loud growl was heard, and a big black bear came out of the forest towards them. The dwarf sprang up frightened, but he had nowhere to run his burrow was to far away and the bear was already very close.

He cried "Dear Bear spare me I will give you all my treasure, all the beautiful jewels that are lying here! I will not satisfy your hunger such a little man like me; you would not even know you had eaten anything. Take the two girls instead, those wicked girls fat and young they will be tender and tasty. Eat them!"

The bear didn't care for words, he struck the little man with his big paw and the little man did not move again. The girls took each other's hand and ran away, but the bear called out to them

"Snow-white and Rose-red, do not be afraid, wait, I will come with you."

"Why that is our bear!" Ginny exclaimed

"We haven't seen him in so long." Luna smiled

They turned and waited and when he came upon them his bearskin fell off, and in the bears place stood a handsome man, with unruly black hair, emerald green eyes and a teasing smile upon his face, clothed all in gold.

"I am the king's son," he told them and they curtsied "I was bewitched by that wicked dwarf, who had stolen all my treasures. I had to run around the forest as a bear until I was freed by his death. Now he has gotten his well deserved punishment."

He took the girls home and they told Remus the story, the Prince Hadrian courted Luna and married her while Ginny married his brother Neville and between them they divided all the treasure they found in the dwarfs burrow. Remus lived peacefully and happily with his children for many years. He took the two rose-trees with him to the palace, and they stood on either side of the great doors leading inside, and every year they bore the most beautiful roses in the garden, white and red. And when Luna and Ginny had children they called the two girls Rose and Snow and they were as close as sisters.


	2. East of the Sun West of the Moon

**Another one I can't seem to stop my muse is a little b*tch and will not inspire anything else. Pairing Harry/Draco YAOI people don't say I didn't warn you!**

Once upon a time not too long ago there was a poor girl named Hermione she was unsatisfied with her lot in life. You see her family had always been poor and she often had to steal to survive, they had lived in a small cramped house until the faithful day when a fire engulfed the house, she survived but only because she and her younger brother Harry were fishing in the river nearby. Now they were living in the streets stealing and struggling to survive, on this day Hermione had decided to join a gang of thieves to hopefully earn enough so she could buy a small house for her and Harry.

She sent Harry over to the market to buy some food while she walked to an alley, she was stopped by a young redhead "What do you want?" he asked

"To talk with PN, I wish to join his gang."

"Right but we don't need you beggar." a redheaded girl spat.

"Ginny be quiet," the blond man said "Why do you want to join my gang."

"I am a hard worker and I just want to keep my brother and me alive."

He looked at her and nodded "Then let's see what you can do. Tomorrow you will go to the old house on the hill and steal something, if you do you are a member of our gang."

"I will and I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione hurried away leaving the gang.

"Hey Nev was that a wise idea? She does not know anything of this." a young girl with light blonde hair said.

"This will help if all goes well Lu." she nodded while looking away.

"Why would you want to join the gang?" Harry asked horrified

"Harry we can barely stay alive let alone live."

"Some friendly soul will help us sister they always do." Harry smiled softly.

Hermione sat down with her back to the wall, "Then I will wait for that person while starving to death," she sighed "we have nothing."

"We have something."

"What?"

"Each other." Harry smiled gently "And that is something."

"I'm not like you Harry, I can't trust that someday someone will help us, I have to do something."

"Okay Hermione."

The next day Hermione sneaked up to the house and picked the lock on the old house, she walked gently inside brushing cobwebs aside and avoided some holes in the floor. She took a candlestick and turned when she saw a big white bear. He roared and Hermione quivered "Why are you here?"

"I-I just wanted to-"

"Steal? And ruin the peace here."

"No!" she shivered "My brother Harry and I, we are starving and we just want to eat tonight."

"I will make you a deal, you give me your brother and I will make you as rich as you are now poor, I promise your brother will not suffer with me."

"I can't…" Hermione felt tears gather in her eyes and slowly make their way down her cheeks.

"But you are starving, wasn't that what you told me? Surely it will be better if you both live though separated."

"Then take me and help my brother." she offered even though she knew that Harry would be sad.

"NO!" someone cried and they both turned to the newcomer.

"Harry what are you doing here? Go away" Hermione demanded

"No I will not! Take me White bear and let my sister go. Hermione you want to see the world, go and live it for us both, I can be content here." Harry argued.

"Very well" said the white bear, and leaded Hermione away after the siblings' teary goodbye. He returned to Harry and asked "Are you afraid of me?" Harry shook his head, no he was not afraid "Good come with me." he lead Harry to a dining room where there was a table set, with silver plates, crystal glasses and it was beautiful, and on the table were a silver bell and if he wanted anything he only had to ring it and he would get it.

After he had eaten, Harry yawned and decided he would like to go to bed, he rang the bell and he found himself in a bedroom. The bed was beautiful, made of dark wood carved with all kinds of mystical creatures, with silken pillows silk curtains and gold fringes. He got into the bed and blew out the candles, and then he felt someone lay beside him. It was the white bear, who cast his pelt aside when the sun went down, but Harry never saw him, for he always came after Harry had put out the light. Just before the day dawned he was up and in his pelt again, before Harry woke.

Things went on that way for months and although Harry had everything he could want he became quiet and sad. Harry was so alone every day that he became very homesick; he missed Hermione, the kindly butcher who always tried to help the siblings and the nice doctor who cured them of sickness even if they could not pay him.

One day when the white bear asked what was wrong with Harry, the brunet said "I'm so lonely here, I long to see my sister and my friends, but I will not see them again that is why I am sad."

"Well," the bear said, "you can go home, but you must promise me, not to take the advice your sister will give you. If you do as she advises you it will bring bad luck on us both."

Harry promised that he wouldn't take Hermione's advice and he had permission to go. He arrived at a pretty house and knocked on the door Hermione opened it and they stared at each other before Hermione hugged him close

"I missed you so much, little brother." she whispered

"I missed you too."

Hermione showed him around and he smiled, she had gotten a good life, she was still in the gang and they came when the sun went down. They had dinner and everyone smiled and laughed, but after dinner Hermione pulled him to the side and asked him to tell her of his captivity.

"I'm happy, a little lonely but happy. White Bear is good to me, I have everything I could ever want, but at night someone climbs into bed with me we never touch but there is someone there every night."

"Don't you want to see him?" Hermione asked

"Yes very much but the candles disappear when I lay down in my bed."

"It could be a troll you are sleeping beside you, here take this candle stub, hide it on you and light it while he is asleep, then you will see him but be careful not to drop any wax on him." she said while giving her brother the candle stub.

He took the candle and hid it, and when the white bear came to get him he waved at his sister and the gang. When they got back to the house white bear asked

"Did it happen as I said?" Harry nodded "Then for both our sakes I hope you don't listen to your sister's advice or it will bring bad luck on us both."

When Harry went to bed, everything was the same as before, a man came and lay down beside the brunet, Harry tossed and turned but little did it matter, he wanted- no needed to know who were sleeping next to him. So in the middle of the night he lit the candle stub, he let the light shine on him and he was the most handsome man Harry had ever seen, white blond hair, pale alabaster skin and an aristocratic face. Harry fell deeply in love with the man, and leaned down to kiss him but as Harry leaned down he let three drops of hot wax onto his white shirt and he woke up.

"What have you done?" he cried as his blue eyes looked at Harry, "Now you have made us both unlucky, had you waited for three more months you would have been here a year and I would have been free! My stepmother Bellatrix cursed me so I am a white bear by day and a man by night. Now I must leave you and go to her castle that lies east of the sun west of the moon," the prince sighed and pulled the shirt off "and there is a troll princess, Pansy that I must marry now, you fool!"

Harry cried and grieved when he disappeared, but then his stubbornness welled up inside him "I will find the castle east of the sun and west of the moon." He vowed.

He picked up the shirt that the prince left with the three wax drops on it and walked to the forest, when he got tired he laid down and slept and then when he awoke he walked on, in search of the castle. Finally he got to a cliff and there sat an old woman, she tossed a golden apple up and down. Harry asked if she knew the way to the prince whose stepmother lived in the castle east of the sun and west of the moon.

"How do you know the prince?" the old woman asked, "Maybe you are the one who should have had him?"

"Yes please do you know where it is?"

"So it is you." She nodded "All I know about him is, that he lives in the castle east of the sun and west of the moon, and that you'll get there too late or never; but still you may borrow my horse, and you can ride him to my next neighbour. Maybe she'll be able to tell you and you can take this golden apple along with you."

Harry got on the horse and rode a long, long time before he came to yet another cliff and there was another woman she sat and carded with a golden carding comb.

"Hello," she said "How can I help you?"

"Do you know the way to the castle that lay east of the sun and west of the moon?"

"No I don't know how to get there." the woman said "but you can borrow my broom and ride it to my next neighbour and maybe she knows how to get there."

Harry thanked her and sat on the broom, and the woman gave him her carding comb, and Harry flew on the broom a long, long way. At last he came to another cliff with a stern looking woman sitting under a tree, she was spinning with a golden spinning wheel. He asked again if she knew any way to get to the castle but again she could not answer Harry but she told him to walk along the cliff until she met the west, east and south wind they could surely tell him where he could find the castle, she gave him her spinning wheel and said "maybe you can use it."

Harry thanked her and walked away along the cliffs until he saw a small girl with flowing blonde hair dancing in the wind "Excuse me can you tell me where to find the three winds?" he asked her

"I am the east wind dancing in the morning sun." she laughed "and my sisters are over there." she pointed and a woman with black hair danced over to him, while the last wind a young woman with brown hair walked calmly over to him.

They surrounded him and whispered in the wind, "Do you know the way to the castle that lay east of the sun and west of the moon?" he asked.

"No," they answered "But our big brother the north wind, he is the oldest and strongest of us and he has blown far and wide and will surely know."

"Please take me to him." Harry begged.

"First," the little east wind said "You must prove your worth."

"I'll do anything; just tell me what to do." Harry answered

The woman smiled "I am the south wind; give me your eyes even though it will hurt you. The most important thing to see with is your heart." she said while a warm wind caressed his hair. "Or turn back Harry."

"My eyes, If you want those then take them, take my eyes." She smiled and reached out a hand and Harry lost his sight, "Are you still here?" he asked

"Yes we are here," they answered.

The east wind stepped forward "Give me your clear sweet voice or go back home." she said

"My voice, I'll never be able to speak, sing or shout?" Harry swallowed "Take it, take my voice, without white bear it is not worth speaking again."

The east wind took his voice and Harry wondered if the next thing would be something he couldn't give. Then the west wind stepped forward she looked at the boy sadly, "Give me a life, give me your sisters life, to get love you must lose love."

Harry cried silent tears, he couldn't give his sisters life away like this she was finally happy, he shook his head vigorously and walked away. He would not sacrifice his sister even if he would never find his love again.

"Wait!" the winds called "Your sisters life for your happiness." they offered again and Harry shook his head again "Wait!" the winds called and pushed Harry back.

"You passed our test. Here is your eyes." the south wind said

"And your voice." the east wind said sweetly,

"You were ready sacrifice yourself for love, to lose your voice and your eyes because you know that you can see and speak with your heart." the west wind said kindly, "But you did not want to build your happiness on a foundation of other people's death and unhappiness." Harry saw the world again and knew he could speak again as well.

"Your heart is pure." the winds said "As pure as white snow. We will carry you to our brother and he can take you to the castle east of the sun west of the moon."

"Wait!" a voice called

"Hermione?!" Harry smiled as he saw his sister

"I want to help you."

"Can you carry us both?" Harry asked the winds and they nodded.

They carried the siblings all the way to the north wind, where a cold blast of air met them "What do you want?!" the north wind roared.

"Easy brother," the three winds spoke gently, "this is the boy who was supposed to have had the prince who lives in the castle that lies east of the sun and west of the moon, and now he wants to ask you if you ever were there, and can show him the way, for he wants to find him again."

"Yes I know where it is" the north wind said "if you are not afraid I can take you there, it will take all my strength. But you are a small boy I am sure I can carry you there."

"What about a small boy and a girl?" Hermione said

"I-"

"But of course you could not carry two small humans to the castle; you are probably not strong enough." Hermione said.

"WHAT!"The north wind howled "I could carry you both there and back. But you must sleep here tonight, for we must have the whole day before us, if we're to get there at all."

Early next morning the north wind woke them both, and puffed himself up, and made himself so big that he was gruesome to look at. Off they went high up through the air, as if they would not stop until they reached the end of the world.

On the earth down below there was a gruesome storm, but the longer they travelled the weaker the wind became and over the great sea he was but a breeze and he asked them "Are you afraid?"

"No" they answered and he used the last of his strength to throw them the rest of the way to shore by the castle.

He laid down on the waves and rested it would be many days before he had the strength to travel back home again. The siblings curled together on the shore and slept that night to tired to move.

When morning dawned clear and bright Hermione smiled "I will go and snoop around a bit," Harry nodded, "Don't worry we will get the prince back." Hermione walked along the great castle wall and one of the stepmothers trolls saw her and captured her. She was put into the dungeon and there she got a shock, "PN? What are you doing here?" she looked at the gang

"Umm you see…" PN said

"We are a part of the curse, which holds white bear." Ginny answered

"GINNY!" the rest said while glaring at her.

"Really? A curse? My brother is here, how can we stop the wedding?"

"Let's think." they tried to find something to stop the curse but they couldn't think of anything.

Meanwhile Harry sat down under a window in the castle and played with the golden apple. The first person who saw her was the princess Pansy who was to have the prince.

"You beggar boy, what do you want for your golden apple?" said the princess, as she opened the window.

"It's not for sale, for gold or money," said Harry.

"If it's not for sale for gold or money, what is it that you will sell it for? You may name your own price," said the princess.

"Well, you can have it, if I may get to the prince, who lives here, and be with him tonight," said Harry whom the north wind had brought.

Yes, that could be done. So the princess took the golden apple; but when Harry came up to the prince's bedroom that night he was fast asleep. Harry called him and shook him, and cried and grieved, but no matter what Harry did he could not wake the prince. The next morning as soon as day broke, the princess came and drove Harry out.

Harry smiled and sat down again under the window and began to card with his golden carding comb, and the same thing happened. The princess asked what he wanted for it. He said it wasn't for sale for gold or money, but if he could have permission to go to the prince and be with him that night, the princess could have it.

But when he went to the room he found the prince fast asleep again, and however much he called, and shook, and cried, and prayed, he couldn't get life into his poor prince. As soon as the first gray peep of day came, the princess came, and chased him out again.

Harry knew he had to try again and sat down by the window again this time spinning with the golden spinning wheel, the princess simply had to have it as well. She opened the window and asked what he wanted for the golden wheel. Harry said again, that it wasn't for sale for gold or money, but if he could get a night with the prince and be alone with him she could have it.

Yes he could get that, by this time the prince had gotten to see his friends who were kept in the dungeon and he saw Hermione, who told him that her brother was there and surely he would try to see the prince. They had heard all the way to the dungeon a man crying, praying and calling out to the prince the past two nights and the prince knew in his heart it was Harry.

That evening when the princess came with a sleeping potion, the prince pretended to drink it, but as the princess looked away he threw it over his shoulder, for he had now guessed that it was a sleeping potion. When Harry came in, he found the prince wide awake, and he told the prince how he had travelled to the castle east of the sun west of the moon.

"You came in the nick of time," the prince sighed "tomorrow is my wedding day. But now I will not have pansy I will have you, you are the only one who could set me free." he saw his shirt the one with the three spots from the wax and took it, "I will say that I want to see what my wife is fit for, and ask her to wash the shirt which has the three spots of wax on it. She'll agree, for she doesn't know that you are the one who put them there. I'll say that I will marry only the woman who can wash them out, and ask you to try it. Only one of pure heart can wash them out." he explained.

Harry was thrown out of the castle the next day and sat down outside waiting.

The next day all the prisoners were attending the wedding as the family of the prince, and as the ceremony was about to start, the prince said "First of all, I'd like to see what my bride is fit for."

"Yes!" said the stepmother, with all her heart for this was surely a good sign.

"Well," said the prince smirking, "I've got a fine shirt which I'd like for my wedding shirt, but somehow or other it got three spots of wax on it, which I must have washed out. I have sworn to marry only the person who is able to do that. If she can't, then she's not worth having."

Well, that was no big thing they all agreed, and the princess began to wash away as hard as she could, but the more she rubbed and scrubbed, the bigger the spots grew.

"Ah!" said the old troll woman, her mother, "you can't wash. Let me try."

But she had hardly touched the shirt, before it got far worse than before, and with all her rubbing, and wringing, and scrubbing, the spots grew bigger and blacker, and the shirt got ever darker and uglier.

Then all the other trolls began to wash, but the longer it lasted, the blacker and uglier the shirt grew, until at last it was as black all over as if it had been made of the blackest material.

"Ah!" said the prince still smirking, "none of you is worth anything; you can't wash. Why there, outside, sits a beggar, I'll bet he knows how to wash better than the whole lot of you. Come in, boy!" he shouted.

Harry came in.

"Can you wash this shirt clean, boy?" the prince asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered, "but I think I can."

And almost before he had taken it and dipped it into the water, it was as white as snow, and whiter still.

"Yes, you are the one for me," said the prince.

At that the old troll woman flew into such a rage, she exploded on the spot, and the princess after her, and the whole pack of trolls after her - at least no one have ever heard a word about or from them since.

The prince smiled "Oh white bear" Harry sighed and hugged him close,

"My name is Prince Draco." he said

"Draco" Harry blushed and they drew closer and closer

"WHAT YOU ARE A PRINCE?!" Hermione yelled at PN.

Harry laughed, "May I introduce my stepbrother Prince Neville." Draco said with a small smile.

"PN, oh I get it," Hermione glared at Neville "Come here." she pulled him close and kissed poor Neville and he blushed beet red.

Harry laughed and looked at his white bear, his Draco and they kissed deeply. The stepmother was banished and was never heard from again. As for Prince Draco and his consort Harry I hear that they stayed in the castle and can still be found there if one knows where they can find the castle that lay east of the sun and west of the moon.


End file.
